The present invention generally relates to the field of a chassis for an electronic device, and particularly to a method and apparatus for removal and assembly of a device within a chassis.
The manufacture and assembly of information handling systems has become increasingly more competitive. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the design and features of information handling systems yet still offer competitive prices. One such area of improvement is in the mounting of devices in an information handling system. An information handling system, such as a typical desktop system, tower, server, and the like, may include information handling system devices, such as power supplies, disk drives, compact disk read-only memories (CD-ROMs), digital video disc (DVD), or 6ah alternatively digital versatile disk, players, floppy drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the information handling system as desired by a user. However, the installation of such devices in the information handling system may be very labor intensive.
For instance, the installation of a power supply in an information handling system may involve the use of screws, typically seven, to attach the power supply to the chassis. Usually, these screws are small making them difficult to manipulate and install. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws may be dropped by an assembler, possibly causing damage to the information handling system due to shorts, lodging in moving parts, and the like.
Further, the upgrade and repair of information handling system devices has become increasingly complicated. For example, a user may need to replace a power supply in the information handling system. However, the removal of an old power supply may require the user to remove a plurality of screws to release the old power supply and the installation of additional screws to install the new power supply. This may require a significant amount of time, as well as result in a loss of components, such as the screws and other attaching hardware.
Further, other mounting systems configured for improved installation are typically not suitable for installation of heavy devices, such as power supplies. For example, a mounting system configured for the retention of a hard disk drive may not be able to support a heavier device, such as a power supply. Thus, a device retention mechanism is not available that is suitable for mounting heavy devices in an improved manner over traditional mounting methods utilizing screws.
Additionally, the installation of a power supply in an information handling system, whether by screws, nuts, rivets or otherwise, generally requires the use of tools to perform the installation. Furthermore, tools of general applicability, such as a screwdriver of standard size, may not be of such dimensions as to allow ease of installation, and so specialized tools may be required for installation of the power supply. It would be desirable that an improved device retention method be tool-less.
In addition, other mounting systems, even if configured for tool-less installation, require the user to employ multiple fingers or multiple handgrips for actuation. It would be desirable that an improved device retention method be actuated by way of a single finger.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved device retention apparatus.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus of mounting a device in an information handling system. In a first aspect of the present invention, a device retention mechanism suitable for mounting a device in a chassis includes a chassis suitable for receiving a device. The chassis has a first side and a second side. A retention member is mounted to the first side of the chassis to enable the retention member to exert a force against a device, thereby clamping the device between the retention member and the second side of the chassis.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a device retention mechanism suitable for mounting a device in a chassis includes a chassis suitable for receiving a device. A device has a first side and a second side, the first side positioned generally opposing the second side. A retention member is mounted to the chassis for exerting a force against the first side of the device, thereby applying the force from the retention member to the first side and from the second side of the device to a second side of the chassis. Thus, the device is secured to the chassis.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a device retention mechanism suitable for mounting a device in a chassis, includes a chassis suitable for receiving a device. The chassis has a first side, a second side, and a third side, the first side oriented generally perpendicular to the second side, and the third side oriented generally perpendicular to the first side and the second side. A retention member is mounted to the first side of the chassis for securing a device to the housing. A tab mounted to at least one of the first side and third side of the chassis.